Fighting Fate, Fighting Friends
by boooohoo9
Summary: Draco rises to a challenge set forth by a new set of twins that have arrived in his 7th year. Involves a very sarcastic Ginny, irritated Hermione, three sets of crazy twins, Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, and a mystic Dumbledore. Primarily DMGW
1. Chapter 1

Fighting Fate, Fighting Friends

**Background**: I was watching Monster-In-Law the other day when my friends challenged me to a fanfiction writing competition…So this story is loosely based off of Monster-In-Law…Please note that this is AU after OOTP and that Draco will probably be extremely OOC as I near the middle of the story and Snape of course will be his usual sarcastic self…Most of the OCs are going to be based off of real life people…If you want to be featured, e-mail me with a loose description of yourself and your personality and I will see what I can do…Again, this is written in response to a challenge my former best friend put out…Have Fun!

**Pairings**: DM/GW

**Rating**: Ratings vary, currently T, soon to be M

**Summary**: Draco rises to a challenge set forth by a new set of twins that have arrived in the middle of his 7th year. Involves a very sarcastic Ginny, irritated Hermione, three sets of crazy twins, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and a mystic Dumbledore. Primarily DM/GW…Have Fun and Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"George, Fred, Up NOW!" An extremely irritated Molly Weasley stormed up the stairs intent on getting the twins up, out of bed and back into school. She had been devastated to find out that they had walked out in the middle of the year in their last year at the prestigious school and decided for the twins that, for their best benefit, they would go back to school and study for another year, finishing up the classes they had left, and taking more advanced classes for those that they had mastered. Fred and George, however, had different thoughts. Going to school, they had decided, would be a great place for them to hook up, and come up with great new products, while selling the others. But, as it was, they still loved to irritate their mother.

"Come on! Up, up, get up!…Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron are already waiting downstairs…"

Not getting any responses except for several grunts, Molly Weasley retreated downstairs in defeat.

"Ginny, be a dear and go wake your brothers." Molly said wearily, clearing the table with a swish of her wand.

Ginny stormed upstairs and stood outside her brothers' room, not wanting to enter and find herself the subject of another of the twins' joke products. However, she would enjoy the grim task of waking her older brothers up…

"Fred, George, Get up! There are two girls downstairs…I honestly have no idea what they wa…" Before she could even finish, Fred and George had appeared, completely dressed and ready to go.

"Are they hot?" Fred asked as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well…You see…you guys really needed to get up…so…" and at this, Ginny bolted downstairs and into the kitchen grabbing her bags and flooed to the train station before Fred had even blinked…much less bolt after her.

After a relatively uneventful ride to Kings Cross Station, Molly and the boys met up with Ginny who had been talking with her friend, Meagan. And Fred and George who had both apparated to Kings Cross, leaving a fuming Ron in Molly's hands.

"Come on let's find a carriage." George pointed toward the train and as he got on, he finally realized, "Bloody Hell, We're early!"

"That's new," commented an impatient Ginny as she pushed past the boys and dragged Meagan to the compartment nearest the ladies room.

Ginny barreled into the compartment and did several double takes upon noticing the four heads in the compartment. Meagan, who had been shamelessly flirting with George, bumped straight into Ginny. Turning around to face Ginny, she also noticed two pairs of twins.

"Hi, My name is Anna Cambridge and my sister, is Carolina, though most people call her Carla. We are twins, in case you didn't get it." The girl that had said that had long, waist-length, wavy brown hair, honey brown eyes, and a Butler T-shirt on. Her twin was introduced as Carla. Ginny could see that Carla was Anna's twin, but instead of brown hair, Carla had dyed hers black and had it in a bun. Anna looked about 5'5 and was quite skinny. She had the appearance of a queen and acted with an air of royalty. Carla was about average height as well and she just exuded gracefulness. Carla, as Ginny would later find out, was a star ballerina in the States.

On the other side, there were two boys, James and Carter Evanston. James and Carter, apparently, were fraternal. James had jet black hair and deep, blue eyes. Ginny noticed he had a cute smile and an amazing, tanned body. Carter, on the other hand, had almost platinum blond hair and soulful grey eyes. The only thing that set him apart from Draco Malfoy, Ginny realized, was his tanned body. Both had amazingly cute dimples and both were extremely kind. Taking a seat, Ginny soon learned that the two pairs of twins were both from a wizarding academy in the States. It was in Florida and that was why the boys were so tan.

As the train soon filled with the returning students, Ginny, Anna, Carla, James, and Carter continued their conversation. Interestingly enough, Meagan had managed to wander off. No doubt flirting with any boy that managed to cross her path.

The sky began to darken as the new acquainted friends chatted and found out more about each other. Anna, as Ginny had thought, was in a way, royalty. Their old academy only went until 5th year and last year, Anna had been what was equal to Head Girl. Anna, had, at one point, been a prominent ballerina but was now into hip hop dance and clubbing. Carla, or Carolina, was the most famous ballerina in the southern States and had been in and won many competitions. Carla was a no-nonsense girl and was as into her studies as Hermione, probably more so. Both set of twins would be in their 7th year, the same as Harry and gang. Carter and James were both swimmers in a sense and both would actually be schooling with Fred and George with Anna and Carla joining them for advanced Transfigurations and Advanced Charms.

Ginny noticed that Malfoy had not stopped in yet and hoped that wouldn't, however, luck, as it seemed was not with her. Anna had stepped out to use the ladies room just as Ferret Boy stopped in.

"Oh, what's this? New students?" Malfoy smirked, then continued. "Just so you know, I am the head boy this year, so you don't want to cross my path…Especially since you wouldn't want to lose points…"

"Oh, do bugger off Ferret Face, in case you haven't noticed, they are older than you." Ginny exclaimed in indignation as Malfoy walked off, pretending not to have heard. "Oh, he infuriates me!" She sat down fuming and did not notice the twins exchanging several furtive glances. To any outsider, it looked like the twins were plotting.

"Oh, how pretty!" Carla exclaimed as the train turned the corner, and arrived at the station. Harry stopped in to help Ginny with her bags and Anna, noticing this, just exclaimed sly glances with Carter.

"So, who's the hottie there?" Anna asked as the girls climbed into one carriage and the boys, another. At this comment, Ginny blushed deeply. "Oh, that's Harry Potter."

"Mmmm, Harry Potter ehh? So does he have a girlfriend? Or is he single?" Anna asked Ginny.

"Oh do be quiet! I used to crush on him…if that's what you're insinuating…" Ginny exclaimed, "Come on! Let's go!"

Ginny, Anna, and Carla clambered out of the carriage just as it began to rain and raced into the Great Hall. Ginny noticed McGonagall and Carter and James standing over on the side and dragged Anna and Carla over to her head of house before taking a seat.

Dumbledore rose and the Hall fell silent. At the swish of his wand, the Sorting Hat materialized in front of him and he began to call the first years.

"Sterling, Jenny"

"Gryffindor!"

"Ivakoff, Jack"

"Slytherin!"

"Lee, Lili"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Evans, Jacob"

"Ravenclaw!"

At this point, Ginny had tuned everything out as she had noticed that Malfoy seemed really nervous.

"Now, that the first years have been sorted, I would like to welcome several new students that will be joining our 6th and 7th year students! When I call your names, will you please come forward? First, Fred and George Weasley, thank you for rejoining us. Gryffindor if you will. Next we have twins, Anna and Carolina Cambridge from Florida, USA! One at a time please, Carla, if you will."

"Hmmm, a dancer ehh? Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers.

"Settle down please. Anna, if you would." Dumbledore seated himself again andAnna sat down.

"Wonderful,Sly and cunning, yet quite brave. Yes…I think it would suit you to be in…"

TBC

A/N

Sry for the cliffie but…that's the way the cookie crumbles! Kudos for anyone who can tell me where that line comes from!

R&R!

No, that does not stand for rest and relaxation XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the new characters. Everything you recognize from the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J K Rowling…

Fighting Fate, Fighting Friends

**Last Time…**

"_Settle down please. Anna, if you would." Dumbledore seated himself again and Anna sat down._

"_Hmmm, Sly and cunning, yet quite brave. Yes…I think it would suit you to be in…"_

**Chapter 2**

"…Slytherin!" At this announcement, Anna got up, and silently walked over to the Slytherin table and seated herself right next to Draco Malfoy. The rest of the Great Hall stared in silence as Draco Malfoy shook her hand calmly after shoving Pansy to the side.

"Well, what a surprise, let's move on now. Carter and James Evanston are twins from Florida as well and, boys you know how it goes, who first?" Dumbledore exclaimed a bit too cheerfully. James walked to the stool with trepidation and sat down slowly. Before the hat had even situated itself onto his head, it had already come to a decision.

"Gryffindor!"

James jogged over the Gryffindor table and sat down amidst the cheers of his fellow housemates.

Curiously, Carter sat and before the hat had even touched his head, he declared a "Slytherin!"

Carter sat next to Anna and they struck up a conversation with Draco Malfoy as the food appeared.

After the feast, Dumbledore rose and began his customary speech. "Welcome all of you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I would like to extend a personal welcome to all of the new students this year. And with the return of the infamous Weasley twins," At this, he nodded toward Fred and George. They got up amidst the cheers of the Great Hall and bowed. Dumbledore continued, "May I please remind you to be wary of the use of their products. Also, The Forbidden Forest is, as always," "Forbidden," The seventh years recited. "Correct. Please allow me to introduce this year's Head Girl, Carla Cambridge, the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, and also the assistant heads, Ginevra Weasley and Carter Evanston, and of course we will have a group of students this year that will be recognized in a later ceremony. These students will assist the professors this year and hopefully take over for some of them once they have graduated and the professors, decided to retire. I do believe that I have been going on for much too long, Prefects, please lead your fellow housemates to the dormitories. And to all, have a wonderful year!" With that, all of the students rose and headed off to their respective dormitories to rest up.

Ginny walked up to Gryffindor tower with Meagan and entered her friend's dorm. As she sat down, she realized that she was assistant head girl and had her own dorms. At that, a letter materialized in front of her summoning her to the Headmaster's office. Scanning it quickly, she ran out realizing that she was probably late.

Arriving at the gargoyle, she recited the password, Snicker-doodle, and ran up the staircase. Walking into the room, she noticed the only available seat was next to Draco and sat down, not caring about the closeness. She found quite pleasant actually.

"I extend my personal congratulations to the four of you. I understand that Carla and Carter are new and I hope that you, Draco and you, Ginny, will please help them out. Your rooms are located on the 6th floor. Passwords will be set at your discretion. Heads, your rooms are behind the portrait of the phoenix. Ginny, Carter, your rooms are behind the picture of the unicorn. Draco, if you would please show Carter to his room before looking for yours, I need to speak with Ginevra for one second."

Draco nodded and motioned for the three of them to exit. Dumbledore got up and walked over to Fawkes and whispered something to the phoenix. Fawkes nodded and disappeared and Dumbledore turned and walked toward his desk again. Ginny sat up and paid closer attention as Dumbledore sat down again.

"Ginny, your OWLS were wonderful and I would like to offer for you to take classes with the 7th years this year. I will also extend my invitation to include you in advanced potions with Draco, Carter, and Carla. Please think this over and send me your answer via owl tomorrow morning so Professor McGonagall can arrange your schedule accordingly."

Ginny sat there dumbfounded before nodding and replied, "I would love to accept Professor. Thank you."

Ginny walked out of the office with a slight spring in her step and practically ran into her common room. Entering the room, she gasped in amazement. The common room was probably as big as the Gryffindor Common room. She noticed that half the room had red and the other half, green and silver. Her door was open and she saw that she had a large bed and a huge sitting room. Entering her room, she saw the amazing furniture, all things her family could never afford. Turning around, she noticed the time and figured that she should probably go to sleep. She grabbed her PJs from her bag and walked into the bathroom. As she got ready for bed, she noticed that the bedrooms were connected by the bathroom and that Carter's room looked very similar to hers. Deciding to explore tomorrow, she quickly retired and fell asleep immediately upon falling on to the silken sheets.

Carter woke to a bright room, decorated in green and silver. He glanced at the clock, 6:30 am, not bad. Pulling on a t-shirt, he made his way through his room to the kitchenette.

Ginny had already woken up and was sitting in the common room reading. She looked up as Carter stepped out of his room and into the kitchenette.

"Want anything? Or are you going to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Ginny said, rising and walking over to the counter.

"How about this? You sit and relax, we still have an hour, and I will make you pancakes." Carter said this before rising and grabbing several bowls, and fruit out of a muggle refrigerator.

"Alright," Ginny sat back down and watched him 'do his magic' as he mixed the batter and poured it onto a heated pan. As he did this, Ginny was reminded of her little fling with Harry over the summer. He had left his only family after 3 weeks in the company of his aunt and uncle. Somehow, Harry had managed to find his way into the nearby wizarding town where Ginny had been shopping that day. He had hotel reservations; she had a lot of time on her hands. She had accompanied him back to his suite where he had unloaded his groceries and set about making a light post-lunch snack.

Carter set the plate of pancakes in front of Ginny as she snapped back to reality. Ginny took one look at the plate and devoured the whole thing.

"Well, you must be hungry," Carter hoped to strike up a conversation to fill the awkward silence.

"I'm a Weasley, I love food!" Ginny wiped her mouth before continuing, "Thank you. Those are some of the best pancakes I have ever had!" Ginny hopped off of her seat at the same time Carter did. "Race you to the bathroom!" Ginny sped off leaving a chuckling Carter lagging behind.

Anna, Carla, Ginny, Carter, James, and Draco had gathered in the Head's common room and were chatting on their last free day before they would be swamped with homework. It seemed to Ginny that Carla and Malfoy had gotten along really well and that Carter was constantly staring in to space.

"So, Carter, Carla tells me that you are a wonderful swimmer," Malfoy said, astonishing Ginny with his friendliness.

"Yeah, I was on the swim team, although I'd have to say that James is much better at it than I. But, I could beat you hands down." Carter replied, just as calmly.

"Really now, in that case I challenge you to a race…we'll see who's the faster swimmer. I hear that Dumbledore had an Olympic pool built for a certain red head in here…but we can take advantage of this." At this comment Ginny blushed. She had gone to Dumbledore at the end of last year to ask for a pool to be built so she could swim on the weekends. It was her way of letting stress out. And her way to get Ron off of her back. He had never learned how to swim.

Draco smirked upon seeing Ginny blushing. Yeah, so he promised not to tease the red-head, but he couldn't make her feel very uncomfortable. This would be an exciting year indeed.

"Alright, we'll meet at the pool in an hour. James, Draco, and I will race. This will prove who is faster..." Carter exclaimed, filling up the awkward silence.

A/N

I hope you guys like it!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the new characters. Everything you recognize from the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J K Rowling…

Fighting Fate, Fighting Friends

**Last Time…**

_Draco smirked upon seeing Ginny blushing. Yeah, so he promised not to tease the red-head, but he could make her feel very uncomfortable. This would be an exciting year indeed. _

**Chapter 3**

As everybody turned to leave, an owl flew into the room dropping a note into Draco's hands. Curious as to the note's contents, everybody crowded around him. Ginny had been pushed up against his back in the scramble and was surprised to feel electricity playing up and down her body at his slightest touch. Draco, not liking the close space, shook everybody off and read the note aloud.

"To Misters Weasley, Misters Evanston, Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, Miss Weasley, and Miss Anna and Carla Cambridge, Please see me in my office in five minutes to discuss your upcoming school year. Due to several misjudgements, I regret to inform you that I will need to reassign Head positions."

"Wonderful! I do hope I get assigned Head boy. That ferret probably bought his way into the position." That was Ron.

"Oh, do be kind Ron." Ginny admonished her older brother.

"I hope I don't lose this position," Carla.

"Oh, you won't, Carla. We all know you are smarter than that Mudblood bitch over there." Draco stated with a sneer.

"Hey! I will not allow you to insult Hermione like that!" Harry jumped in to defend her.

"You know what guys? Shut Up!" Anna had to yell to get everyone's attention. "Let's go to his office now and find out."

"Yeah! Go-" (Fred)

"-Anna! You rock-" (George)

"-Our world!" (Fred again)

The twins punched the air and led the fuming seventh years to the gargoyle outside the headmaster's office. Realizing they did not know the password, they looked helplessly at Anna. Anna, in turn asked Carla. Draco stepped forward looking quite regal. Ron glared and shouted, "Oi, just let us in will you!"

"_Sugar Quill_" The gargoyle jumped aside, revealing a spiral staircase and the students piled on. Arriving at Dumbledore's office, Ginny took the lead. She knocked and waited for the headmaster's permission to enter. "Enter"

Carter took hold of Ginny's hand and tugged her into the office. The whole group entered and grabbed seats on the two sofas. Ron on one end, Draco on the other with Harry and Carla in between.

"Good Morning, or, more appropriately, good afternoon! Lemon Drop? Toffee? No?" Dumbledore greeted in an overly cheerful voice. He snapped his fingers and in each student's hand, there appeared a piece of parchment with class schedules. "As you can see, a lot of you guys will be taking advanced classes. And there are also going to be a lot of private classes especially for Mister Weasley." He inclined his head toward Ron. Ron cringed. "Please, take advantage of your free weekend here before you are swamped with homework, no pun intended." He winked at the Weasley twins and their jaws dropped.

"You kept the swamp!" George and Fred practically screamed.

"Nice job, bro!" -Fred

"Yeah, you too" -George

"I bet that Umbridge bitch had lots of fun with that!" -Fred

"All right, Settle down now. Yes, Professor Flitwick left a small square of your swamp as a tribute to you. I believe that I stated that I would like to rearrange the Head positions. As soon as Ms. Granger decides to join us, I will begin."

Hermione entered the room, somewhat breathless and Dumbledore began. "Starting with the assistant heads, I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. You are now to be the assistant Head with Ms. Ginevra Weasley. Carter, I would like you to be Head Boy with Ms. Hermione Granger here as Head Girl."

Carter smirked and Ginny could have sworn he looked identical to Malfoy for a second. Malfoy had a cool mask on but Ginny could tell he was irritated. Hermione simply beamed.

"I will have the elves move your possessions, Carla, you will have your own room with Anna near the Heads' rooms. James, you will be moved to your own room in the same corridor. I believe you may feel more comfortable there rather than in the dungeons. Now, if my assumptions are correct, I believe you were headed towards the pool? Go on now. The password is _penetro aequora._ Have fun!"

Ginny was the first to get up and race down the stairs to stand beside the stone gargoyle. As her friends, barring Malfoy, of course, barreled down the staircase, Anna in the lead, Malfoy announced.

" First to the pool gets the new Firebolt 3000!"

This sparked the interests of almost everyone there and they raced off.

Ginny stood outside the entrance to the pool room contemplating whether or not to enter. Hermione raced past her and pushed open the door. Seconds later Ginny heard a scream, no doubt Hermione's and several splashes, no doubt her brothers. Deciding she would rather stay dry, she turn around and headed into the men's changing room, hoping to tail somebody out.

Ginny crept into the changing room and immediately noticed the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, wearing nothing but his boxers. 'Damn him! Why does he have to be so hot?'

Ginny shook her head furiously, trying to rid the thoughts of her and Draco. While Ginny had been distracted, Draco had grabbed a towel and headed out the door, to Ginny's dismay. Ginny shook her head and left the boys' changing room. She entered the pool room to the sound of somebody giggling. As she looked around, she saw Carla at Draco's side and everyone sans Anna was gaping at the two. Anna was waving her hand in front of Fred's face, giggling.

"Did I miss all the fun? Awwww…How sad…" Ginny remarked.

"But…but…but…" Ron stuttered.

"Oh, do shut up you big oaf!" Draco sneered.

"Don't do that!" Harry pulled out his wand, pointing it at Malfoy.

"Do what? Insult the stupid Mudblood lover?" Malfoy sneered again.

"Be nice Draco, dear." Carla admonished Draco.

"All of you! Stop it!" Anna screamed. Harry lowered his wand and Draco turned and kissed Carla. James, who had just entered the room, glared at Carla and Draco. "Why is it always me that has to stop everything? Huh? Because I can tell you right now, I am definitely a rule-breaker…Carla is the one that is supposed to follow the rules."

All of a sudden there was a splash. A barely intelligible "Help", and more splashing proved to be too much and the whole group fell to the floor laughing.

A/N

It's horrible, I know  
It's extremely short…  
I'm sorry I've had my mind on other things right now  
Grrrrrrr

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the new characters. Everything you recognize from the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J K Rowling…

Fighting Fate, Fighting Friends

**Last Time…**

_All of a sudden there was a splash. A barely intelligible "Help", and more splashing proved to be too much and the whole group fell to the floor laughing._

**Chapter 4**

Ron had, apparently, 'fallen in' and was currently splashing the water, trying to stay afloat. Everybody cracked up at this sight and Colin Creevey ran in and took several pictures. When everybody had finally calmed down and Ron looked to be about out of steam. Ginny, being the first to regain her voice, called out, "Ron! Put your feet down! You are in the shallow end you idiot!"

Ron stood up, red in the face and very angry. Seeing this, Ginny screamed, "RUN!!!"

Everybody scrambled to get away from the angry red-head.

"Looks like our race has been cut short!" James remarked as he ran past Draco into the changing room. All the guys piled into the room and locked it just as Ron ran into it, hoping to push it open.

"Weasley, you dumb-ass, see the sign? PULL not PUSH…" Malfoy shouted out over the ruckus as the guys ran off to change.

Ginny and the girls had gotten changed and were waiting for the others to join them to go downstairs for lunch.

"While we're waiting…Carla…What is going on between the ferret and you?" As Ginny said this, the other girls swarmed around her.

"Well…Umm…" Carla stuttered.

"This isn't the composed sister I have…Come on spit it out." Anna said, smirking.

"Ok…Umm…See…Well, I was showering last night and he had walked into the bathroom and well, there was a lot of screaming and splashing and then somehow, he ended up right behind me…I ran out. Instead of going to bed, I sat out in the common room and read. Well, he sat next to me and we started talking. I tried to convince him that you guys weren't so bad and I asked him to try and accept my friends. Then…Never mind." Carla finished, blushing furiously.

"Ooo I see how it is…Carla likes Draco…" Ginny taunted.

"Carla! How could you?!?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna…You've always said…" Carla stuttered.

"Never mind what _she_ said. Do any of you know where Draco is?" A new girl had stepped out of the shadows. She had long, black hair that almost touched the floor, she had weaved in dark green ribbons and had a small broomstick in her hair. Ginny realized it was a small pin. Her eyes were such a dark brown that they appeared to be black. In contrast, her pale skin reminded Ginny of Draco. 'Draco? Where did _that_ come from?'

"So?...Where is my dearest Draco? Hmmm…Is there something you aren't telling?" The girl narrowed her eyes at the speechless group of girls. "Oh stop gaping…come on where is my favorite guy in the whole world?"

"Fine, I'll go get the Ferret for you," Ginny muttered, "Although who would think _he_ is the best guy in the world must be bloody bonkers."

"I heard that! Ooo you're gonna pay." The girl stalked toward Ginny and Ginny, not wanting to test her, broke out into a run straight for the door. Ginny turned her head to find the girl had stopped and before Ginny could process what was happening, she had run into something.

"Oof, Is it just me or are all of the Weasley's this clumsy?" Draco muttered from underneath Ginny.

"Drakey! I haven't seen you in forever! Please don't tell me you are friends with these _idiots_." The girl rushed forward and gripped Draco by the shoulders and pulled him up to his feet. Ginny openly gaped, the girl was a midget!

"Umm, Who…are you?" Carla asked, narrowing her eyes at the 'foreign chic.'

"Nevermind _that_, What in bloody blazes are you doing here?!?" Draco asked, becoming suspicious, after a moment, it dawned on him, "Oh Merlin, don't tell me you scared your professor again with that monster in her closet?"

"Hey! That was once and I was an amateur…" The strange girl said with a grin. Draco looked at her with suspicion

"You blew up the school didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"But once isn't enough to actually get you kicked out…Don't tell me, you lost your temper and set a dragon loose so it'd eat Cody and whatever other exes you've had since last winter."

"Well, that's a little harsh. Don't you think?"

Draco realized, up until that point they had totally ignored the bloody weasel and her friends… "Don't you guys have somewhere to be?"

Ginny and co. glared but left to chat in the Head Girl's common room. Leaving Draco and that weird girl…

"So, back to your _previous_ school…What did you do?"

"Well, _Cousin_ Draco, what do you care if I blew up the school…" And after a pause, "Once or twice? And as far as I'm concerned, Cody sent me a Howler and embarrassed me in front of the whole school. And anyway, the poor dragon looked like it was yearning to get out. Don't you have any sympathy for the _dear_ dragon? Drakey-poo? And last I checked, you aren't my mother…or a girl for that matter!" She stepped closer to Draco and reached for his balls, "I hope there's a cock under those immaculate robes…"

"What the fuck?! You're my fucking cousin for gods sake…What's your bloody problem? And don't you dare call me 'drakey-poo'."

"Ahhhh, I see your problem drakey-pie, you could have told me you know, no shame in revealing what you really are…a girl…no wonder poor Aunt Narcissa has been looking so down…I wonder how much the surgery must have cost?"

"You are so infuriating," Draco groaned half-heartedly.

A/N

sry you guys this chapter sucked…I was away from my computer for the longest time and I totally forgot about this…I'm so sorry…anyway my muse has decided to attack me and I'm furiously typing away so I hope I can spit out a couple more chapters that are also longer…tata


End file.
